Magic!
by Thirteen94
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Chloe comes home to find Beca asleep on the couch, wearing her sweater which is too big for Beca


Chloe had long lost focus in studying, it occurred to her when she realised she had read the same page at least ten times. She stole a glance at Aubrey whose head was still buried in her book. They had agreed on meeting at the library as soon as their classes ended and staying until 6, the time when Beca would finish her shift at the station. They had arrived at the library at 3 and it felt like at least five hours had passed.  
Letting out a low sigh Chloe decided to check the time,  
"Oh shit." She spoke softly causing Aubrey to look up from her book "That's why it felt like five hours! IT HAS BEEN!" Chloe leapt from her seat and threw her book into her bag  
"What are you talking about?" Aubrey sighed as she closed her own book  
"We've been here for five hours! It's 8pm!" Chloe quickly made her way to the exit. Aubrey frowned for a moment before realisation dawned on her  
"Oh shit that means Beca has been at our dorm for 2 hours!" She spoke quickly as she fought to catch up to Chloe.  
"I don't understand why she didn't text me though…" Chloe mumbled as they crossed the quad. Aubrey shrugged her shoulders in response as they reached the door to their room. Upon opening it they found out why, curled up on the couch was Beca, fast asleep.  
"Is that… Is that your sweater?" Aubrey asked, moving quietly for better inspection. Chloe cocked her head to one side and followed her friend, crouching down next to the sleeping figure, surely enough it was her Barden sweater that she had been given by her parents upon starting there four years prior.  
"That's so cute!" Aubrey explained. Chloe frowned, Aubrey and Beca…tolerated each other, for the sake of Chloe but never had she heard either refer to each other as "cute". Chloe's confusion only deepened when Aubrey took out her phone and snapped a picture.  
"Blackmail." Aubrey shrugged. Chloe laughed. Of course it was. "I'll leave you to it. G'night Chlo." Aubrey smiled and pulled Chloe into a quick hug before disappearing into her own room. Chloe stood staring at the sleeping figure in front of her before deciding to carry her into the bedroom. Carefully Chloe picked up the small girl and easily moved her, Beca didn't even stir.  
Placing Beca on the bed gently, Chloe got a better view of her wearing the sweater. It was far too big the brunette, hell it could probably fit the two of them. Smiling mischievously Chloe climbed onto the bed and pulled the sweater up slightly and slowly placed her arms inside, so they lay above Beca's own. She pulled her body through next, easily fitting her head through the hole and settling for resting her head on Beca's shoulder.  
Chloe couldn't help but think this sweater was magical or something, the sheer fact that it was stretched enough to fit two girls in it was a miracle at most.

Beca felt a weight on her chest, she couldn't explain it. But when she went to move she found herself trapped, opening her eyes she was faced with pure darkness. Her entire body must still be asleep because Beca found that as soon as she tried to stand up, she rolled off of what she assumed to be a bed. The scream she heard as she fell did not match her own, in fact it resembled…..  
"Chloe?!" Beca choked as she landed on the hard floor.  
"That hurt…" came the muffled reply  
"Hurt? Who just fell on their back Chlo?" Beca shot back quickly "Why can't I move?"  
"Well…" Chloe began but was interrupted by a sleepy looking Aubrey standing at the door, hand still on the light switch  
"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked, staring at the two girls on the floor. That was when Beca realised she had fallen asleep in one of Chloe's sweaters, she also happened to notice that at some point, Chloe had carried her to bed and then decided to join in by somehow fitting into the sweater herself.  
"How the hell did you manage this?" Beca asked, shock evident in her voice.  
"Erm...magic?" Chloe replied sheepishly.  
"Of course…"  
"But no seriously, you looked so comfy, I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to join you." Chloe smirked slightly.  
"A heads up next time would be great, I don't appreciate waking up in the middle of the night, being convinced that I'm paralysed from the neck down and then falling off of the bed." Beca replied with a straight face.  
"But you do like sharing the sweater?" Chloe asked  
"Chloe Beale wrapped around me for an entire night? Yes please" Beca winked. Chloe just laughed and kissed Beca on her jaw, realising she couldn't reach her lips.  
That was when they heard the sound of a camera, Beca looked over to see Aubrey, grinning whilst holding her phone.  
"POSEN I WILL END YOU"  
"Not like that you won't Mitchell!" Aubrey stated before sauntering off towards her bedroom, turning off the light as she left.  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh, Beca would be getting payback soon enough.


End file.
